The present invention relates to display techniques.
Maeda, H., Fujii, K., Yamagishi, N., Fujita, H., Ishihara, S., Adachi, K., and Takeda, E., "A 15-in.-Diagonal Full-Color High-Resolution TFT-LCD," SID 92 Digest, 1992, pp. 47-50, describe an amorphous silicon (a-Si) TFT-LCD with 1152.times.900 color pixels. The panel uses storage capacitances formed on gate-lines. The technique employs an inverse-staggered a-Si TFT with a double-layered gate insulation layer of tantalum oxide and silicon nitride layers. FIG. 1 shows a cross section view of an a-Si TFT. The technique also employs a capacitively coupled driving method that produces lower offset voltage applicable to LCD cells and lower power consumption. Table 3 shows major characteristics and features of the TFT-LCD. FIG. 6 shows how contrast ratio depends on viewing angle.
Tanaka, Y., Shibusawa, M., Dohjo, M., Tomita, O., Uchikoga, S., and Yamanaka, H., "A 13.8-in.-Diagonal High-Resolution Multicolor TFT-LCD for Workstations," SID 92 Digest, 1992, pp. 43-46, describe an a-Si TFT-LCD with 1152.times.900 pixels that achieves a 30% aperture ratio and 4096-color graphic displays. FIG. 3 shows a cross-sectional view of a self-aligned TFT. FIG. 4 shows how the reverse-tilt domain size A and B are defined. Table 2 shows the specification for a TFT-LCD.